A Little Tune In The Air
(Opening shot; fade in to a clear, sunny day. Rocky, Thorn, Spike, Manny, and Zuma are playing leap frog) Thorn: Alright, Zuma. Your turn Zuma: Okay! Here I go! (He takes a few steps back, then runs. He jumps up, going over the other three players) Spike: That’s some jump! Manny: Yeah. You might win first prize for the longest jump contest...and for the highest jump contest Zuma: Well, I don’t know about that reference Rocky: Dude. Remember during the sports day games? In that longest jump contest, you barely jumped across the finish line. What’s up with that? (Zuma seems to be in a daze as he thinks back to that time. Flashback begins with the long jump game, with there is a white line painted on the grass with two lines surrounding it; one as the starting line and the other is the finish. Skye plays a small tune on some drums then announces the game to begin) Skye: And....go! (All four players jump at the same time; from first to last place is Rocky, Rubble, Chase. Zuma, and Marshall. The winner stood arrogantly as everyone cheered) Marshall: Wow, Rocky! You went so far Rocky: Yeah! (The crowd cheers) Marshall: That was nice Rubble: Yeah. Really nice Zuma: Yeah, that was totally cool! Rocky: (cocky) Thanks. I’m pretty good at this stuff. I’m really good! (The flashback ends there and wavering dissolve to present.) Zuma: I do remember that. But I don’t want to seem like a cheater! Manny: Seems like you could’ve won that jump contest Zuma: I wish, until Cocky McSpeedy Pup starts to act like a big show-off in front of me, Marshall, and Rubble Rocky: I wasn't being that cocky! Zuma: Yeah, right. You were cheering all day that time! Thorn: Hey! Let’s continue with our game! Spike: Yeah, let’s go! It’s my turn! Rocky: Alright, Spike! Go ahead! (Spike takes a jump; first over his brother, then Rocky, lastly Zuma) Thorn: Cool! Okay, watch your heads. I’m next (Thorn takes his turn, hopping over three of the players) Zuma: Nice jump, Thorn! Rocky: Alright, I’m next (Rocky jumps, but at his last jump he goes to far and tumbles away. He bumps into a piano. There is Rainbowbolt, who is playing a Greensleeves tune. He immediately stops upon seeing Rocky) Rainbowbolt: Rocky! Where did you come from? Rocky: It’s kind of a long story. (gets up) What are you doing? Rainbowbolt: I’m playing the piano Rocky: Wow. You sound like you’re good at it Rainbowbolt: I am (He plays the first seven tunes of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star) Rocky: Woah! You really are good at playing the piano! (The other three come in) Thorn: Rocky, that was some tumble Rocky: Don’t worry, guys. I’m fine. But I seems to be attracted to the most awesome piano tune Rainbowbolt played Spike: Wow. Rainbowbolt, I didn’t know you could play an instrument Rainbowbolt: It’s been sort of my thing since I was little. Now listen to this (Song) (Rainbowbolt plays a short tune) Rainbowbolt: Come, outside with me A-tooty toot toot! A brand new King is here, A-tooty toot toot! The bestest gifts I’d bring A-tooty toot toot! To lay to the new King A-tooty toot toot! Tooty-toot-too! When he comes (After this verse, Chase comes in, riding on Volcanian’s back) Hey, Rainbowbolt A-tooty toot toot! I am a pianist too, A-tooty toot toot! I have a gift to bring A-tooty toot toot! A good gift to the King A-tooty toot toot! Tooty-toot-toot! Only my horn (Chase seems satisfied) I tap my hooves now A-tooty toot toot! The king and queen kept time A-tooty toot toot! I’d played my horn for them A-tooty toot toot! And do my best for them A-tooty toot toot! Tooty-toot-toot! Me and my horn! (He finishes off playing the last few tunes to the song) (Song ends) (Those in the room clapped) Chase: That was great, Rainbowbolt! Rainbowbolt: (surprised) You heard me? Chase: Actually, Volcanian and I went to see how you’re doing Rainbowbolt: Oh Chase: Hey! That gives me an idea! I can set up a talent show, so all my friends can be in it! Rocky: Wow! A talent show? I’m so in it! Chase: Our friends can be in it too! Including you, Rainbowbolt Rainbowbolt: Yes! Thorn: What about you, Volcanian? Volcanian: ...I gotta go (With that, he flew off leaving the others confused) Manny: Uh, what was that for? Rainbowbolt: He probably doesn’t want to join Chase: Maybe. But anyway, I told all my friends about my idea for a talent show. Like I said, all my friends can be in it. But most of them would be doing comical skits and puppet shows Thorn: So you don’t want skits and puppet shows in your talent show? Chase: I do. I just want to have different acts going on Spike: Will there be singing and dancing too? Chase: Of course! Spike: Yes! Thorn, perform with me in the talent show! Thorn: Right behind you, Spikey! (The cockatrice brothers left the scene) Manny: For my talent, I’ll be knocking the socks off the audience with my super awesome flying powers! Gotta go!” (He flew away. Scene dissolves to a stage in the backyard of the Lookout. The residents of Adventure Bay, and the ants are setting it up/decorating it. Chase seems to be looking around for something, or in his case...someone) Zuma: Who are you looking for, Chase? Chase: I’m looking for Volcanian. I want to know if he wants to be in the talent show Rocky: I don’t know if he said whether or not he wants to join Chase: Well, does anyone know where he is? Residents/Ants/Rocky/Rubble/Marshall/Zuma/Skye: No (Chase comes to a shed when Cappy pops out with a guitar in hand his size) Cappy: Hey, Chase! How’s this for a song? (Song) (The kappa plays a short tune) Cappy: Mi-mi-mi-mi mi millipedes! Ba-ba-ba-ba ba bumblebees! La-la-la-la sunshine! Hummy-hum-hum hum rainbow shines! I am a Rainbow Sky singer! (Song ends) Chase: Why, that was amazing! Cappy: Thank you. Hey, did you know Rainbowbolt was one of the Rainbow Sky singers? Chase: I didn’t know that Cappy: Hey, are you looking for someone? Chase: Yes. I’m looking for Volcanian. Have you seen him? Cappy: I don’t think so (Dissolve to the gang gathering near the stage, which is done with the decorating. Chase has a notebook and pencil in his paw. Rainbowbolt and Volcanian are there) Chase: Okay. So what is everyone going to do in the talent show? Rocky: Rubble, Zuma, and I are going to do some jumping tricks Skye: Jack and I will be ribbon dancing Marshall: Cappy and I are going to a little skit Spike: Me, Thorn, and Manny are going to amaze the crowd with our cool flying tricks Felix: I’ll be performing with Kunekune, Oggy, and Ulysses. We’ll be on instruments and playing a song Kunekune: He couldn’t write the song without my help. And Ulysses. And Oggy Thorn: What will you be doing, Chase? Chase: I’ll be singing with Rainbowbolt Rainbowbolt: Hmm. I really wanted Volcanian to join us Chase: Me too, but I don’t know where he is Manny: If he did join, do you think he’ll be doing his amazing magic tricks? Chase: We won’t know until we ask. How about all of you rehearse for tomorrow night’s talent show? All: Yeah! (Dissolve to Rainbowbolt and Chase walking down a stretch of grass) Rainbowbolt: I’ve got tons of ideas for a song in my head Chase: What’s that? Rainbowbolt: Well… (Cut to a forest. Volcanian peeks out from a tree hole) (Song) (He watches a couple of rabbits hops by) Volcanian: America, the land I love The land of harmony The flag has waved from the sea above For everyone to see-eee! (Rainbowbolt and Chase stopped in their tracks upon hearing the voice. They looked up and saw the singer in the treetops) America, a land of friends Where human kind has roam They say true friendship can never end America, my home! (Song ends) (Volcanian looks down in surprise to see Chase and his brother) Rainbowbolt: Dude! That was awesome! Chase: Yeah! That was super! (Volcanian descends down next to them) Volcanian: You...you heard me? Rainbowbolt: Duh! We couldn’t help but think how amazing that voice of yours is! Chase: Do you think you can be in the talent show with a voice like that? Volcanian: Me? Rainbowbolt: Yes you! I bet hundreds of people would like to hear it! Volcanian: What? Chase: Yes! That’s a super idea, Rainbow! Volcanian: Chase, I--- Chase: Just imagine how people would react Volcanian: But I was just--- Rainbowbolt: I can see it now! It’ll totally blow everyone’s minds! Volcanian: But you don’t--- Chase: Totally! And some people may look up to you like you’re a famous singer! Rainbowbolt: And everyone will go nuts if you sing like that! Won’t that be---?! Volcanian: Wait! Slow down (Rainbowbolt and Chase looked at him, slightly confused) Volcanian: ...I didn’t really know anyone was listening Rainbowbolt: Well, we had no idea you can sing like that Chase: Yeah. You should be in the talent show Volcanian: Me? Do you want me to? Uhh… Rainbowbolt: What do you say, brother? Volcanian: In the talent show? With...hundreds of people watching? Oh, I-I can never sing in front of other people Chase: But you just sang in front of us. You know, it would be surprising if some people heard you Volcanian: Everyone heard me? Oh no! (He flew off. Dissolve to the gang rehearsing for tomorrow night’s talent show. It is nighttime. Cut to Marshall and Cappy, who are doing a skit) Marshall: Sir, something’s not right with my teddy bear. Do you know what’s wrong? Cappy: Hmmm...yes. It looks like he’s under a sleeping curse. The only way to break the curse is to sing.” (pulls out his trumpet) (He plays a tune of Joy of Man. After the tune ends, Marshall's teddy bear "moves") Marshall: Wow! You’re amazing, sir! (Chase and Rubble come by) Chase: Wow. You guys will do great in the show tomorrow! Rubble: Yeah! Marshall: Thanks, guys! (Cut to Rainbowbolt. His piano doesn’t seem to be working. Chase comes to him) Chase: How are you doing, Rainbow? Rainbowbolt: Terrible! My piano is being stupid all of the sudden Chase: How come? Rainbowbolt: I don’t know, but the sounds are all weird. Do you know how to fix an instrument?” Chase: Not really (Cut to Manny, Spike, and Thorn. Spike begins to soar into the sky and does a sharp turn. Then he dives down and spikes back up into the sky once he’s close to the ground. Next, Thorn does the same thing, and this time he lands on a tree. Manny tries the trick as well, but he suddenly hits a branch and goes haywire and smacks right into Rainbowbolt’s piano) Chase: Manny! Are you okay? Rainbowbolt: Dude, don’t fly so fast (At "fast", he smacks his hoof down on a few piano keys, which made a smooth sound. The pegasus touches one key again, and joy comes to him instantly now that his piano works again) Rainbowbolt: Hey! Thanks, Manny Manny: What? Why are you thanking me? Rainbowbolt: When you bumped into the piano, it started working again Manny: Well...thanks? (He flutters away) Rainbowbolt: I kind of wanted Volcanian to be in the talent show. His singing will make the crowd go wild Chase: I know, Rainbow. But he decided not to (Just then, thunder sounded) Chase: Uh oh. That’s not a good sign. (Marshall and Cappy come over) Marshall: Chase, I think it’s about to rain (Then thunder sounds again, and the rain pours down heavily) Cappy: Correction! (The others approached) Felix: We better get inside now (All take cover inside the Lookout. Dissolve to the interior) Manny: This stinks! The rain has ruined our rehearsal time! Rubble: Yeah. Go away, rain! Zuma: Don’t forget, dude. The talent show is tomorrow night Thorn: We need to get home now Chase: Alright, everyone. Be safe on the way home! (The robots left the Lookout) Chase: Aren’t you going, Rainbow? Rainbowbolt: I don’t like to fly in the rain. Hey, where’s---? (His brother came in) Rainbowbolt: Oh, you’re here Volcanian: The rain’s really pouring down Chase: I’m not sure if you guys can fly back. (brightens up) Hey! Why don’t you stay here with me for the night? Rainbowbolt: Can we? Chase: Yes! Volcanian: Well, that does seem like a good idea (Dissolve to Chase sleeping on the cushion in his pajamas The other pups, and the two ponies are already asleep. Ryder comes to tuck him in) Ryder: Sleep tight, Chase. (looks down at two sleeping ponies) Hey. Rainbowbolt and Volcanian are here Chase: It was raining really hard, so they couldn’t fly to their home Ryder: Sounds reasonable enough. Anyway, sleep tight. (He turns off the light) Don’t let the bed bugs bite (He left the scene and Chase falls asleep. Dissolve to the next day; it is early in the morning. Chase, in his police uniform, is playing with his tambourine and Rainbowbolt is playing a short tune on his piano, which he possibly forgot to move out of the rain) Rainbowbolt: Darn it! I should’ve moved my piano out of the rain! (The others came by; all but Kunekune, Oggy, Jack, Zuma, and Skye came) Chase: Hey, everyone. Who’s missing? Marshall: Well, there was Jack… Rocky: Then Zuma… Felix: Kunekune... Rubble: Oggy… Thorn: And Skye Spike: They all got sick from the rain Chase: Oh, that’s too bad Manny: It looks like they won’t be in the talent show tonight… Rocky: Oh! Chase: What is it Rocky? Rocky: I think you should have a look! Chase: At what? Rubble: I think he means....the stage! (Cut to the stage, which is ruined; from washed off paint to really dirty and soaked curtains) Chase: Oh no! Ulysses: What ever can we do? Chase: I guess we have no choice but to cancel the talent show (Pan to Volcanian, who was hearing this from above a tree. He zips downward and turns to face the pup) Volcanian: You can’t (Others gasped at his sudden appearance) Rainbowbolt: Dude! Chase: But Volcanian--- Volcanian: Don’t cancel the talent show. You can’t give up. You’re always the one who can turn a bad situation for someone into a good one in a matter of minutes. Chase, the show must go on, even if some of your friends are sick and your stage is soaked and demolished by the downpour (All everyone else can do is look with awe, as well as Chase, who smiled a bit to him) Chase: Volcanian...that is totally true. I can’t give up. The show must go on! And you’ll even be on stage, right? Volcanian: I… (losing steam) ...I never said I could…I mean...uh… (He suddenly flew away) Thorn: Well, that was… Spike: Come on! Can we start rehearsing or what? Chase: Sure we can! (Dissolve to everyone rehearsing for tonight’s talent show. Chase and Rainbowbolt are near a pond thinking when singing caught their attention. They peeked behind a tree to see Volcanian) (Song) Volcanian: America, the land I love The land of harmony The flag has waved from the sea above For everyone to see-eee! (Rainbowbolt and Chase trade smiles of agreement) America, a land of friends Where human kind has roam They say true friendship can never end America, my home! (Song ends) (Rainbowbolt started clapping, getting the winged unicorn’s attention) Rainbowbolt: There’s that voice everyone would love to hear! Volcanian: Not again! (He zips away) Chase: Volcanian, come back! (He finds him on top of a tree) Volcanian: Don’t sneak up on me like that Rainbowbolt: We can’t help it. You sing beautifully Volcanian: You’re...you’re just saying that Chase: No. We mean it Rainbowbolt: Seriously, you really should be in the talent show Volcanian: I told you, I don’t want to join. I’m not in love with the idea of performing in front of hundreds of people Chase: What was that song? It sounds really good. Did you make it yourself? Volcanian: Well, yes Chase: Let’s hear it Volcanian: I, uh, can’t. I forgot the words Chase: No, please. Just--- Volcanian: I said I didn’t want to Rainbowbolt: But the show can go on, right? Volcanian: I said that…? Chase: Yes Rainbowbolt: Now, no one would say that you can’t be in the talent show because you are weird and can’t sing… (His brother walks away, feeling hurt) ...but, come on! I feel like that voice of yours can drive the crowd insane when they hear it! Just imagine how many people could be jealous of your right now. Chase: Rainbow! Rainbowbolt: What? (He noticed Volcanian is fluttering away) Rainbowbolt: (ears droop down) What have I done…? (He flies up next to him, with Chase following down below) Rainbowbolt: Oh, Volcanian. I’m so sorry Volcanian: (suddenly angry) What was that all about?! How dare say such things! If you were my brother and best friend, you wouldn’t be insulting me! (Both land on a cloud) Rainbowbolt: But you convince Chase to keep the talent show going, even if the stage looked messy and some the other pups and robots are sick from being out in the rainstorm last night. You also told him not to give up Volcanian: Wait...you mean, you knew I wanted to be in the talent show? Rainbowbolt: You didn’t say you want to. Chase and I thought you sang so beautifully, we can’t help but convince you to perform tonight. And I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. Singing happens to be your talent, but mine is playing an instrument Volcanian: (suddenly angry) Easy for you to say! Go ahead and criticize me all you want! I’m never speaking to you ever again! Even if I wanted to be in the talent show, I won’t perform with you! (He flies off. Cut to Chase; Rainbowbolt descends slowly next to him) Chase: How did it go? Rainbowbolt: Really bad. He’s upset about it (He walks off sadly, with Chase following behind. Cut to nighttime at a stage in front of City Hall. Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, Ulysses, Spike, Thorn, Manny, Cappy, and Felix stood behind the curtain, an audience sat before it. Rainbowbolt stood sadly near a cardboard box) Chase: Okay, everyone. I hope you rehearsed enough, because the talent show will now begin Spike: Yes! I can’t wait! (Pan up to see Volcanian perched on a cloud above the stage. He looked downcast) Thorn: (from o.s.) This might be the best talent show ever! (Cut to the group) Rubble: (to Chase) Boy, I never thought Volcanian turned out to be a singer Marshall: Yeah Spike: So talented, but too shy to perform Manny: So is this everyone? Cappy: Yep Rainbowbolt: Everyone except Volcanian (He was shocked to see his brother arrive) Rainbowbolt: Uh…dude, the talent show is about to being Volcanian: I’m not being in it Rainbowbolt: But it’s a big night for us. You’ll be singing in front of hundreds of people Volcanian: That’s why I’m not being in it Rainbowbolt: But you have such an amazing voice Chase: Hey! I have an idea! How about we all perform in the talent show? Marshall: You mean, all of us on stage? Chase: Yes! Rubble: I like that idea Rocky: Me too (Cut to the stage; Chase comes out) Chase: Megaphone! (barks, his megaphone comes out of his pup pack. Then, he speaks into it) Good evening, Adventure Bay! Welcome to the opening night of my talent...or should I say, music show. Now it is my great honor to introduce you to our headlining act… (walking backward) ...Volcanian the winged unicorn! (He disappears through the curtains. They open to show Rainbowbolt, his brother, and the robots on instruments) Volcanian: (amplified) This song may be familiar, but it’s totally different. Kind of like me...Volcanian (Some people in the crowd talked in wonder, until they felt silent) (Song) (Rainbowbolt plays a slow, quiet melody on his piano. His brother stood by him) Volcanian: Time sure flies by It seems only yesterday we were kids Mom and dad fought for our future You also looked up to me Today I watch over you Little brother I love you And now I know that you are very happy (Rainbowbolt winks at him) Another hug as a gift, it’s like that every week An excuse, as always, but what did we win in the end? That I have always loved you, but what do you do? As much as I want to help you, you just keep on smiling for me (One by one, lighters by some people in the crowd are held up in silent solute) You’re my friends and my goal is protecting you I do it for you Little brother I’ve always want you I have like twenty friends and you know I play with you and afterwards we fly together It looks like we’re both good for others Yes, I can see… Volcanian/Rainbowbolt: (Smile) Every time I laugh with you (Smile) Joy takes me over (Smile) How I feel that laughter (Smile) I can lie on your bed (Smile) I never make you suffer (Smile) I would never shut you out (Smile) When I’m not here for you (Smile) To cheer you up (Smile) And make you happy Volcanian: This friend’s a clown, a joker And with courage to cheer you up Rainbowbolt: I am worth your love Think straight, I don’t blame you And you know it (Slowly, the crowd begins cheering.) Rainbowbolt: Come on! Keep your head up! (The tune plays for a few seconds) Volcanian: Rainbowbolt, you’ve got me, I don’t have to flee I used to think I’m a monster until you came to me Go and count the days I have made you suffer Then count the months I have made you happy I can’t stand seeing you crying This guy’s so cute There’s no friend who can force you To be with him, you can leave, yeah you can see What I’m seeing is not fear, but it is respect You’re feeling for this guy, hey you can see Rainbowbolt/Volcanian: (Smile) When I get home (Smile) As happy as ever (Smile) I have always made you laugh (Smile) And we’ll do it for hours (Smile) We won’t stop laughing (Smile) Don’t leave me again (Smile) This guy jokes with you (Smile) And cheers you up (Smile) He has a golden heart All: No need for change Just come, I’ll make you smile And all those bad memories Are in a better place (Song ends) (The audience cheered wildly. Rainbowbolt gives his brother a hug. Then he hands him a microphone) Volcanian: Uh… (amplified) Thank you, everyone! When my friends heard me singing beautifully, I simply refused to even join what is now a music show. (to Chase and Rainbowbolt) But they reminded me that I should step out and show the world that I can sing, that I’m not afraid to show what my talent is (Marshall and Cappy play their guitars) (Song) (An American flag is lowered behind them) All: America, the land I love The land of harmony The flag has waved from the sea above For everyone to see-eee America, a land of friends Where human kind has roam They say true friendship can never end America, my home! (The camera pans away from the stage) (Song ends) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Musicals Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two